


The Lies My Girlfriend Told Me

by MysticMc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dating, Depressed Zen, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl - Freeform, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Kink, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shy, Smut, Top Zen | Hyun Ryu, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, boy - Freeform, brown - Freeform, white hair, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMc/pseuds/MysticMc
Summary: Zen could have a whole book about how much he loved her. He wanted to grow old with her, marry her , start a family, and die together. She had perfect long blond hair, green eyes, wonderful lips, and a sparkling personality. He loved her. And he thought nothing to change that. Nothing would change that right?





	1. The Date That Changed You

**Author's Note:**

> HAI guys this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it and I named Evi that because if you add a L at the end it spells Evil... lol? Anyways I literally wrote this note 5 times because I kept hitting the back button and it was starting me over each time and I was getting so upset but anyways hope you enjoy
> 
> Edit::: THANK YOU FOR THE 200 reads LET'S KEEP IT UP
> 
> Edit number 2::Should be updating this by tomorrow comment what you want to see!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude stop yourself.”, Zen thought to himself. He would stop himself for doing this but it was going to make him look pathetic. Plus he was enjoying it. He had been sexually frustrated for months now . He couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days I've been busy but please add comments about this! I want to know what you think! Also thanks for all the reads!

Zen and you texted 24/7 until it was Friday night.  He had gotten himself together. He kinda was starting to look like the old him. The one  _ that was better _ . Zen checks himself a thousand more times until it was 9:00pm on the dot. He wasn't wearing anything fancy,  just a pair of jeans and a white V neck to match his hair. He walks down to the furniture store and sees you standing outside of the shop waiting for you. Zen walks a bit faster to you so that you didn't have to wait any longer. You notice Zen and your bored look turned into a beaming smile. 

 

“Hey lovely,  Zen. “, You said , with a tiny blush.

 

She had been calling him lovely Zen for the past few days. Zen  _ loved  _ it. 

 

Zen smiled brightly “Hey you! Come on there is a beach nearby that we can go to. We're not going to swim but it's still going to be fun. “,  Zen Explained. 

 

You nod. You both started to walk to the beach. Zen and you  talked about things from  mothers to Zen’s shoes. There was many laughs shared and a few flirting was thrown in there was well. You two finally get to the beach and you both sit down on the warm sand. 

 

“So tell me about yourself. I've been talking about myself  **a lot** so now it's your turn! “, Zen said. 

 

You nod and began to start speaking. 

  
  


“Well I am a Aries,  I love vintage pictures, I moved down here 5 months ago, Uhhh… I took dance lessons for 5 years of my life,  and my last name is [Y/L/N]. “, You said.

 

Zen nods. You both talk for hours until it was 11:00pm. Zen noticed the time and he suggested that the date should come to end. But you wanted to walk him home to be safe.  They both walk home and got to the doorstep. 

 

“ _ I had a amazing night. “ _ , Zen chimed. 

 

“Me too… I hope we can do it again. “, you reply.

 

You both stood there in silence for a few moments until you stood on your tippy toes and pecked Zen on his lips. Zen was shocked but then he smirked. He bends down to get to your  height and didn't peck you on the lips he kissed you on the lips. This kiss lasted long. You were both enjoying it so neither one of you wanted to stop. While Zen is kissing you he opens the door with his hand and you both walk in without breaking the kiss. You kick the door close after you two  made it in the apartment. Zen leads you to the couch and suddenly you were on top of Zen kissing him.  Zen placed his hands on your back. 

 

“We should take this to the bedroom. “,  She said in between kisses. 

 

Zen nods his head very quickly.  **What the hell was he thinking.**

 

“ _ Dude stop yourself.” _ , Zen thought to himself. He would stop himself for doing this but it was going to make him look pathetic.  _ Plus he was enjoying it. He had been sexually frustrated for months now . He couldn't help it. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about this but I hoped you like it I said "you both " ALOT sorry but Smut is in the next chapter;)


	2. Something about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zen stop it, you cannot fall for someone again. Not again.” , Zen thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhHH so many reads for just 2 days! Thanks! Comment what you want to see please. Btwww Smut is coming soon ;) I'm just having a hard time writing it lol anyways enjoy

It had been  **months** until Zen was so called OK .He stopped going to work as well, since he wasn't going to work his fans started to think he wasn't ok, which he wasn't . His fans sent a bunch of get better soon cards because they knew what was going on. His breakup was on the news, magazines and even the newspaper. Evi was probably getting a bunch of hate for cheating on him. He kinda felt bad for her. Zen also became an alcoholic he drank  _ way _ more than he usually did. He would spend his lonely nights drinking his sadness away . He also never cleaned up his mess from the night he tore it up. He was barely even cleaning himself. You could say he was starting to get depressed. But one day he decided to do his laundry. He was emptying pockets and he found the business card and the promise ring. He looks at the business card once again. 

 

**_[Y/N] furniture business_ **

**_Turn left on Northgate street._ **

**_Hours 1:00pm- 10:00pm_ **

**_Opened every week day!_ **

**_555-555-555_ **

 

He decided that he was going to go since he had ruined his whole apartment. He gets ready for the first time in a while , he felt like a brand new person . Zen puts his hair in a ponytail like usual. He walks out of his apartment and the sun hurts his eyes. 

 

“Agh… I haven't seen that in a while. “, Zen thoughts to himself. 

 

He tends to walk a lot… we'll only if it's close. NorthGate wasn't that far from the young man. It only took him 8 minutes to get there. 

  
  
  


You were on the phone with your mom. Your mom would call everyday to check if you were OK,  since you lived so far away from her. 

 

“Yes mom I did check if I brou-. “, You were cut off by the bell ringing. Which meant that someone just walked into the store.

 

“MomIloveyoubutIgottogo. “,You said quickly before hanging up. 

 

You step from behind the desk and began talking 

 

“Hi! Welcome to my store may I he-. Hey…  didn't I bump into to you a few weeks ago? “, You said remembering. 

 

The ponytailed guy blinks for a second. He didn't really remember. Maybe it was the beer… it was really messing him up… 

 

“Oh… oh yeah! I do. “, The young man said. 

 

You Smiled. “Well hello again I am [Y/N] anyway what are you here for? A bed? Microwave? Table? I have it all! “,  You said feeling very good about yourself.

 

Zen rubs the back of his neck “I am going to need  _ it all.  _ I kind of tore up my whole apartment so… yeah I am going to need a lot today. I haven't been working lately so I can't buy much today but  I already called the moving truck to come in an hour so we don't have long. “,  He said sheepishly. 

 

You nod . “OK let's start with a bed frame. I only have one in stock right now … it's really heavy so be careful. I need to go get my clipboard I will be right back! “,  You said walking towards the break room. 

 

Zen walks over to the bed frame and tries to pick it up. He manages to pick it up but then he felt a very sharp pain in his back. The bed frame falls onto his toes and Zen groans in pain. He hasn't worked out in a while maybe that's why he couldn't pick it up… 

 

You rushed out of the break room. You somewhat run to Zen to help him. You help him lift it up. You were used  to heavy objects since almost everything in your store was heavy. After you got it of the Zen you took a breather.

 

“Are you okay, Zen?” , The name kind of slipped out of your mouth. You knew him since he was kind of famous. But it wasn't like you were a fan or anything.

 

Zen nods “Yeah i'm fin- Hey how do you know my name? Are you a fan?” , He asked. He was still a little embarrassed from the whole bed frame thing. 

 

“Well… not really… your just known down here. Me saying your name made me feel kinda creepy… heh.” ,You rubbed the back of your neck while explaining.

  
  


Zen nods. “Well… I obviously cannot carry my stuff to my truck so once I find everything… Can you help?” , He asked changing the subject.

 

You nod.

 

They both spent the next hour getting furniture. You both were kinda flirting a little as well. But Zen wasn't trying to get into a deep relationship he didn't want another girl to break his heart, but he still continued to flirt with you … he didn't want to lead you on or anything but it was just _ something about you that  _ **_couldn't_ ** _ make him stop.  _ There was many blushing and laughing between you two. While you guys were laughing there was a loud  **honk** . It was Zen’s moving truck.

 

“Oh. That's your ride.” , You said still smiling from the fun time they were having.

 

“ _ Our  _ ride.” , Zen reminded. You must of forgot that you was supposed to be helping him fix his house up.

 

“Oh… oh yeah! Oh um sorry I got a little too excited there… hahahaha.” , You started to laugh awkwardly. 

 

Zen nods and starts to lead you to the truck. The driver gets out the truck. He was your typical truck driver. Smelly, chubby, and rude. When the driver hops out lint and chip crumbs fall out with him as well. Zen crinkles his nose, that was  _ disgusting  _ … well he didn't have any room to talk though his apartment was a mess. He opens the door and helps you get in the truck. After doing so he goes to the other door and hops in. The truck driver left  the keys in the car so that's he didn't need to talk to Zen  _ at all _ the truck driver wasn't really a fan of Zen’s work. You had some guys on the street help you put the stuff in the back of the truck while you and Zen wait for them. After about 15 minutes they were done. 

You thanked the people who helped. 

 

“Hey… how come they were so nice. If I were them I would of asked to be paid first.” , Zen said while a slight chuckle.

 

“I am known down here. Most people like me because i'm nice. But I really think its because im ‘ _ pretty and single’  _ most guys come to my shop just to flirt , they don't even buy anything. So they think helping me will get them a date.  **It won't.** ” , You explained while you wait  for Zen to start driving .

  
  


Zen began to start to drive while listening to you . The road and you talking calmed him. 

 

“She has such a nice voice and the road is so clean and relaxing.”, Zen thought to himself.

 

“Well I mean, you are pretty, but not prettier  **_than me_ ** _.”  _ Zen said laughing. 

 

You start to laugh with Zen. “ Is that a challenge?’’ , You asked.

 

Zen shrugs. He doesn't answer her either.the laugh dies down. But she seems as though she cannot stop giggling , it was pretty adorable to be honest .

 

“You're so cute.” , Zen blurts out. He didn't mean to say it  _ out loud  _ . But he did. This was bad. He had just met this girl and they both are already flirting.

 

 _“Zen_ ** _stop it_** _, you cannot_ _fall for someone again. Not again.” ,_ Zen thought to himself.

 

You started to blush. Which made Zen think you were being even more cute.

  
  


The rest of the car ride was was dead. They were both kinda blushing too hard to talk. Zen got to his apartment and him and you bring everything inside and began to set it up while throwing stuff out as well. They both were having fun together. 

 

“Ok this is fun but it has to come to an end.  It's getting pretty later. See ya. “, You said with a slight chuckle. 

 

Zen kinda frowns.  He hasn't been this happy in a while. He felt  **alive** with you. 

You began to pick up her purse. 

 

“Wait! I have to repay you for helping me. “, Zen blurts out. He started to dig in his pocket. 

 

“No…  you don't have to pay me. I promise it wasn't a problem I had a fun time. “,  you  said without blushing

 

Zen made a puzzled look. He wasn't going to pay her. 

 

“It's actually my phone number… I wanted to go out… I know we just met… but there is  _ something different  _ about you and I can't just see you this one time. So I want to go out on Friday? I mean only if you wa-”, Zen was interrupted by your voice.

 

“No ,no ,no I would love to spend more time with you! How about on Friday? I can close early. “, you suggested with a bright smile. 

 

Zen nods “That sounds  **great!** I can't wait. OK now you should really get going it's about to get dark.”, Zen remindes.  

 

You nod and grab the phone number out of Zen’s hand. You leave and Zen falls onto the couch. 

 

_ “What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ ,  Zen!? “,  _ He thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it I'm not very good with the word said... I use it toooooo much


	3. Stop Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Zen finally do the do ;) How will it end out? Good or bad? Hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok GUYS YES iKnoW thAt i hAvent beEN POSTinG buT tHats cUz iM MAkinG a nEw zEN SMut so PLS

 

_ ( _ **Ok in this chapter the POV changes)**

 

You gently got off of Zen. You wait for him to stand up which didn't take longer than a second. You kind of jump on to Zen so that he was holding your thighs while carrying you. You both started to exchange kisses again while Zen was walking to the bedroom. He made his way there and carefully placed you on the bed. He took off his shirt and looked you straight in the face.

 

“ _ Let me show you that I'm not just a pretty face. _ ” ,He said with a smirk.

 

Right then and there when Zen said that it made you feel alive .  _ It made you feel wanted . _

 

Zen grinds down towards you. Once again both of your lips were touching. While you guys were kissing you could feel Zen’s hands tracing the curves of your body. He stops and puts his hands under your shirt and began to slow lift it . After a few seconds your shirt was off and your black bra was too.  _ Wow that was fast. _

  
  


_ You really shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be feeling this way, but you couldn't help it. Having sex with an actor like Zen just seemed...wrong, yet so right. _

 

Zen slipped his tongue inside your mouth , which stole your breath away.

 

_ He was kissing you as if your lips were air and he  _ **_couldn't_ ** _ breath. _

 

His tongue inside your mouth made a soft moan slip from your mouth. Zen began to cup your breast . For a moment you don't really know what he is doing but then he began to pinch your nipple. That made your whole body shiver.

 

You two both start to roll your hips together. You could now feel the bulged in his pants.  _ You didn't expect him to be this hard. _

Zen gasps,  when you start stroking his length he couldn't  control the moans that spill out of his now parted lips. You smirk. You didn't know you were that good to please Zen.

  
  
_ Stop stop what are you doing?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew just cringe sighhhhhh pls comment what you think!


	4. Sexy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oK guys I haven't updated this in forever but now I did. it's very short but more will come

As you were stroking Zen’s length, he begun to un buckle his pants and take them off.

From what you could see, he was pretty big. 

 

He kisses you once more before taking off your panties. He looked at the shelf next to him and lifted this glass thing and took a condom from under it. He opened it by ripping it with his teeth. He pulled down his boxers and you almost gasp of how fucking big he was. He slowly slipped it on to tease you. 

  
_ This was going to be fun _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you thought


	5. In and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing smut srry

As he finished putting the condom back on, he grinds down onto you and kisses your chest. He left a few hickies.

 

He looked up a you to make sure if it was okay for him to do the next thing he was about to do. You nod at him and Zen slowly spreads your legs. He enters his member into your heat. At first, he was going slow and then he began to go faster. 

 

You started to moan out his name, loudly.

 

This goes on for another 30 mins before he stopped and pulled off the condom. He laid down next to you and didn't say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh I know it's kinda long but I hoped you enjoyed it please leave a comment about anything and the next chapter should be up soon


End file.
